James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures
James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures is a US VHS/DVD featuring six sixth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin and one song. Description 2003 VHS/DVD, 2009 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Summer on the Island of Sodor means the engines will be very busy and must do their best to be Really Useful to keep Sir Topham Hatt's railway running smoothly. For James, this means rescuing a hot air balloon that is about to make an unexpected station stop. Find out how this splendid red engine can keep a balloon afloat all by himself. See how Donald and Duncan learn that being cross with each other leads to big trouble and watch how Rusty, Elizabeth, Rheneas and Skarloey learn what amazing things four friends can do when they get on track and work together. So get ready to hop on board and enjoy summer with Thomas and his friends. Episodes # James and the Red Balloon # Twin Trouble # Edward the Really Useful Engine # The World's Strongest Engine # Rusty Saves the Day # Dunkin Duncan Song * Down by the Docks Bonus features * Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame * James' connect the Dots Fun "game" * Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun "game" * Which Island Picture is Different? "game" * Web Fun Trivia * This was the last US DVD to feature the 1998 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. * Some DVD releases, for a limited time, came with a CD containing the following songs: # James the Really Splendid Engine # Thomas' Anthem # Gone Fishing # Accidents Will Happen Goofs * On the back cover, Edward the Very Useful Engine is given its title from 2005 onwards despite the episode title and Episode Selection say Edward the Very Useful Engine when it appears onscreen. * James' eyes are wonky on the cover. * In the DVD menu, Thomas calls Twin Trouble "Double Trouble". * James' whistle is missing on the front cover. * Writers David Mitton, Brian Trueman, Paul Larson, and Jenny McDade are not listed in the credits. * The balloon is just one shade of red all over instead of two shades going in stripes in the main menu. * The description says "See how Donald and Duncan learn that being cross with each other leads to big trouble" when it should say "Donald and Douglas". DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 3 Gallery File:JamesandtheRedBalloonandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|VHS File:JamesandtheRedBalloonVHSwithWoodenRailwayTerence.png|VHS with Wooden Railway Terence File:JamesandtheRedBalloonandotherThomasAdventureswithFreeWoodenRailwayMike.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Mike File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDwithWoodenRailwayThomasandToby.png|VHS with Wooden Railway Thomas and Toby File:JamesandtheRedBalloonandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDbackcover.png|2003 DVD back cover and spine File:JamesandtheRedBalloonandotherThomasAdventureswithFreeWoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Bulgy File:JamesandtheRedBallloonCDSampler.jpeg|CD Sampler File:JamesandtheRedBalloon2009DVD.JPG|2009 DVD cover with free Wooden Railway Honey Car File:JamesandtheRedBalloon2009DVDbackcover.JPG|2009 DVD Back cover File:JamesandtheRedBalloonNetflixcover.jpg|Netlix poster File:James&TheRedBalloonPrototypeCover.gif|Prototype Cover File:JamesandtheRedBalloonTitleCard.png|Title card JATRB.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDtitlecard.jpg|DVD title card JATRB2.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu1.jpg|Main menu File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu3.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu4.jpg|Sing-Along song selection JATRB3.png JATRB4.png|Fun and Games menu TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu6.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu7.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu8.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu9.png JATRB6.png|Which Island Picture is Different? game JATRB7.png|James' Connect the Dots game JATRB8.png|Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame BestofGordonDVDMenu9.PNG|Web Fun Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video